Dinosaur Hearts 3D: The Coma World Test
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: After DH2, Max and Rex take a test to see who can become the Dinoblade master. 9 worlds fell into a coma, and Max and Rex must unlock them, but There is one person who doesn't want to succeed... Rated T for language. OC included. read DH1 and DH2 before reading.
1. D-zone

**D-Zone **(Max and Rex, Together)

**From the desk of Ekkue: **Massive upload spree this weekend. want to get as much of this up as I possibly can before I have to work. This story is a Sequel to Dinosaur Hearts 2, and a Parody on the Kingdom Hearts series. Before you all get mad at me, here is a little synopsys of what happened in the last book(**SPOILER ALERT!READ ON IF YOU READ DH2**): Basically, Rex was returning from his first journey, Rex almost got to kick back. However, zoey was kidnapped... again... and then rex set out to rescue her. He cried a tear of Crying, which created his own soulless (think Nobodies, but without souls instead of hearts. THEY MUST ALL BE GINGER. no offense). Then, Travelling to, like 18 different worlds (or 19 if you count the world that never must be) he meets some famous characters and re-visits some old friends. However, in each of these worlds a Soulless (A list of the Soulless for those who read and don't keep track, Xalir, Trotejy, Sanmex, Selixe, Gamiir, Minima, Ed, Ursula, Xander, Seth, Dr. Z. Origin's of how the Alpha gang became soulless are still unknown) comes out and attacks. Rex defeats all of them with his dinoblade (think Keyblade with his dinotechtor on), which opens up a large amount of opportunites. Some Important people were met in these worlds. In lyoko, he met a very crucial person in the series, jeremy. Also in Lyoko, he met King Mickey. In Infinite Stratos Academy, He met Rin, who was later ubducted by the main villian, trotejy. He also got a Infinite Stratos called the Senshijidaino. (Prehistoric dinosaur in Japanese) Then, right after he got to camp half blood, he met the Dinoblade master, Ekkue (I wonder who that could be based off of... hmmmmm) who has agreed to take him under his wing to try and test to be a Dinoblade master, which is were this story comes in, but this summary isn't over. After leaving Camp half Blood, he went off to fight in a war with some pals, and saw trotejy's true face and who his other self was (which dies along with the soulless) Mira Janoyu. Then, rex left and went to the Organization Alpha's world to kick some major ass. He kills seth, and then everyone realizes that none of who they met were real besides the Organization members, the girls, and the new and improved D-Team ( except for link and jil) Seth died, right along with Leo Valdez and Beast Boy. and then everyone returned to their world for a happy returning celebration, for about five minutes. then, the Dinoblade master Ekkue took max and Rex under his wings to turn them into True Dinoblade masters! and that, my friends, is where this prologue begins. Sorry for the large wall of text. My back hurts. Here is your sequel! If you haven't read DH2, and you tl;dr this, then I suggest you get the hell away from the laptop/computer/mac/phone/ipod you are reading this on and think about your life. "Many happy Voyages await you!" ~ Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3D, Country of Muskateer's, Princess's kidnapping, Riku, I think?)

"Alright then! Look's like we are on our way to victory!" Ekkue yelled loudly.

"Wait, so explain exactly what the hell we are doing." I said.

"AAAAAAAAlright then! I am taking you under my wing to become the true dinoblade master so you can blah blah blah..."

Ekkue continued to talk, But Rex was thinking about some weird things.

_If this guy really is the Dinobade master, why the hell is he putting everything into such long and detailed details..._

"...and go to Coma-induced worlds to train yo'self and become true Dinoblade master's! do you understand?" Ekkue finished.

"I don't exactly understand how the Cherry Apples fit into the Ceremonial art of Dancitude." Max said.

"I understood it." I said.

"Then you explain it." Ekkue laughed.

"I don't want to."

"Well, then, Okay! your training will begin as soon as you step through that door!"

"What door?" Max and I said Simultaneously.

"The door to get to either of your rooms, your not doing this together!" Ekkue said.

"**Yup. You and max are gonna do this seperately. but don't worry, Shione and I will guide you each respectively!**" Trione said.

"**Girl's right, Dat shit be happening faster Den dat B-ball game we went to whilst y'all were sleepin, Bitches!**" Shione yelled.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked Trione, which was just like talking to myself.

She WAS my memory, after all.

"**Oh, she's just mixing southern accents with black wordplay. She'll get over it when the test is over and start talking differently.**" Trione answered.

"**You sayin I gots dat multipe disorder shit goin down, bitch?**" Shione said.

"Max, what the f*ck do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" Max replied.

"She is your memories..."

"**Actually, I agree. what the F*ck DO you do in your spare time?**" trione concured.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ekkue yelled, "NOW HEAD TO YOUR DAMN ROOMS! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THEIR AND BEAT BOTH YOU AND YOUR MEMORIES ASSES!"

"But that's the same ass your trying to kick." I said sarcastically.

Ekkue just got more pissed off, so we just went to the front of each of our rooms. then we turned to each other.

"We won't see each other for awhile." Max said.

"Better for me than it is for you, but worse for Zoey. Because of me, not you." I said.

"Rex, you bastard."

"I'm your best friend, that would be Mr. Sexy Bastard to you."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, I just might miss you too."

A silence was in the air.

"... You do realize we won't remember anything that happens when we fall, right?" Max broke the silence.

"Wait, What?" I said.

and then They lived happily ever after, into a large realm of darkness in which converts each of them to sleep.

and that's how our story begins.


	2. the Omnitrix

**Max's Story: The Omnitrix**

I hit the ground with a Thud. I didn't remember anything that just happened, besides Rex and I stopped a fake Trotejy and killed our childhood super-villain, Seth. Now, I was dressed in all red and blue, but my visor stayed on my head.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked around. Everything I saw was unrecognizable to me. I sat down on a park bench and left myself there to think about what just happened.

"Hey! Watch out!" A voice called in the distance.

"Could that be another human?" I wondered.

I ran over to where the voice was. I stopped when a herd of Wild and Rabid giant orange dogs came running at me with full speed. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Then, a shining Diamond-like Alien creature and a boy about 10 years old came down and rescued me.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" The boy asked.

"My name is Max Taylor. I came from the D-Zone." I replied.

"What is a D-zone?" The Diamond headed alien asked.

"Muurp!" A sound was heard in the distance.

I looked down at to where the sound was coming from and saw Chomp running around in circles.

"We have to rescue him! He must have fallen with me!" I yelled.

As soon as we lost the Rapid Orange Dogs, we picked up Chomp and landed.

"So, who are you guys and where are we?" I asked.

The younger kid slapped his forehead.

"Ben Tennyson! Don't tell me you haven't heard of me, you're in MY Omnitrix!" the Kid said.

"To follow up to that, I am tetrax." The Diamond-like alien said.

"I don't know how I got here, but now I feel dizzy." I said.

"Dizzy?" Ben said.

"That should not be able to happen inside here." Tetrax mentioned.

But, the dizziness got worse and worse by each passing second until the last moment in which I finally passed out.

**Rex's Story: The Omnitrix**

I woke up next to 2 random kids. I recognized the city I was in as Bellwood, but I couldn't figure out who they were. That is, until I recognized the Omnitrix on the male of the two's arm.

"Ben?" I asked.

"How do you know who I am?" He replied.

"Yeah, no one here knows you. Neither me, or ben." The girl said.

"Shut it, Gwen. There must be some reason this guy decides to randomly show up." Ben laughed.

When Ben had said that, he reminded me that I only knew Ben when he was 15 years old. Right now, he was 10. I'm 16. There is a huge difference.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. What exactly are you trying to do?" I asked.

"There is a weird-looking dog over in the corner, and we're trying to scare it off." Ben replied.

"Hssssssss." The Animal said.

"Ace? I finally found you! But why are you in here?" I asked Ace.

Everyone stared at me in silence. Then, a Large Diamond-headed creature came up and talked to everyone.

"This little guy fell from the sky along with you, but I guess he got lost and ended up here while you were passed out." It said.

"Tetrax, how do you know that?" Ben said to the Diamondhead.

"Tetrax?" I asked.

"I saw it. Now, we must stop the retaliator from taking out and destroying all your aliens." Tetrax said.

"What now? What's a Retaliator?" I asked.

"**A retaliator is actually a galvanic suit of armor ready to destroy aliens. It was originally made from leftover suits of armor used by the forever knights.**" Trione said.

"You haven't told us either of your names." Gwen mentioned.

"Right. My name is Rex Owen. I come from a…. Uh…. Where did I come from?" I asked myself.

"**And my name is Trione. I am Rex's memories. I am here to guide him along the correct path to become the Dinoblade master.**" Trione said.

"Cool! You got a voice inside your head that comes out? That totally does not make you Insane!" Ben said.

"I know. It just makes me…" I stopped.

My head felt really light, and I felt dizzy. It felt like I hit my head, hard against something.

"It just makes you what?" Gwen asked.

I couldn't answer before toppling over.

**Max's Side**

When I woke up, Tetrax and Ben we're gone, but chomp wasn't. Chomp was sitting there, licking my face. I moved him off my stomach and got up.

"Where did they go?" I asked chomp.

Then I realized that I couldn't understand anything chomp said without my Dinoblade. Because my Dinoholder could detect the voices of Dinosaurs, but it also was fused into my weapon. Rex could do the same thing, in fact, I'm pretty sure he already has, if he found Ace.

"Hgju….To the Harbor." Chomp said, nibbling on some leaves.

"What?" I asked.

"They went to the harbor, Max!" Chomp exclamated, jumping up and down.

"Oh…." I said.

"**Y'all better get prepped for some pimp ass shit that's bound to go down!**" Shione said from within my mouth.

"You can never stop doing that, can you?" I asked her.

"**Brah, I be your straight up memories. I can do whateva the Ell I Ferkern Want, Biotch.**"

"Ugh." I said.

I ran over to the harbor, in which Ben and Tetrax were fighting off some giant monster. It was Multicolored.

"That doesn't look like a soulless…" I said, drawing my Dinoblade.

I ran over to help both of them. They turned and nodded, then ran back as I took on the Giant Serpent on my own. I turned back around and they were instantly gone.

"How did they do that?" I asked myself.

It did matter. I aimed for the Monster's belly and wacked it several times before it turned Red. I did that with all the 4 stomachs, and then the monster turned angry. It went underwater and I couldn't see it. I looked around, and then made the stupid decision of looking underwater. It came up, and I back away before it actually bit off my head. I knocked out each of its stomachs again and it made a sound that made it sound like it was dying. Before long, it was gone. Then, Ben and Tetrax came out of nowhere.

"Wow! Not even I could beat that thing!" Ben said.

"What was it?" I asked Tetrax.

"I don't know…." He said.

_An alien who doesn't know what Alien I just fought was… and I thought they were actually smarter than humans._ I thought to myself.

I turned around and they magically disappeared like they did last time. I noticed a keyhole floating above the area I fought the giant serpent. So, I locked it, but then I passed out again. I don't know why, but I just did.

**Back to Rex's Side**

I woke up, and ben, Gwen, and Tetrax were nowhere to be found. Ace was still there, licking my feet.

_**Use the Dinoblade to translate his chirps and roars to English. **_Trione said inside my head.

"Wait, you're not using my voice to talk to me?" I replied.

No answer. Guess she comes and goes as she pleases. I used the power of the Dinoblade on Ace, and he began telling me what happened.

"They went to the center of the city ~grah." Ace said.

"To the center of the city? But isn't that where the sewers are located? I have a bad feeling about this…." I replied.

"Your friends are in danger ~Grah."

"What's up with your 'Grah' at the end of every sentence?"

"You haven't heard me talk, that's how I normally speak ~Grah."

I sighed and ran off to the center of the city. Just as I expected, there was a giant worm in the middle of it.

"There it is." I said aloud.

There was no one around, which was strange. So I immediately plunged into battle. My Dinoblade was summoned and I attacked the Worm Giant Head-on.

"Trione, what is that thing?" I asked.

"**I don't know.**" She finally replied.

I couldn't get mad considering there was a giant f*cking worm in front of me. Instead, I decided to take a step in and attacking his belly. After hitting all 4 points, the worm retreated into the sewers. I paused. I heard a sound coming from below me. I looked down, and I was standing on the sewer. I quickly jumped away right before the worm came up from the sewers. I attacked each of its bellies once more and it retreated back into the sewers, but it won't come back up. A keyhole appeared 2 minutes after I started walking away.

"I wonder if I snapped, would it cause an explosion?" I asked myself.

I snapped, and I heard a boom, so I turned around. I was either hearing things, or the sound came from somewhere else. I saw the keyhole.

"If I lock this, the Coma world will be awake, right? So I won't have to return here?" I asked myself, "Only one way to find out…"

I locked the keyhole and then grew dizzy. Ace stood right beside me as my eyes shut, and I fell over.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

Every time the story switches between Max/Rex, There will be no cliffhanger. It will usually end with "Fell over" or something along those lines. This will happen in every chapter except the last one. Just wanted to get that out of the way. I do not know who the main villain of the story is right now, but once I do, I'll make sure it goes within the storyline. I will take request. Sanmex/Selixe do have "Other me"'s, but they aren't important to this story unless one of them does get to be chosen as the main villain. If you have an Idea, then PM me. I'll be open to suggestion. until next time!


	3. Feudal Japan

**Feudal Japan**

**Max's Story**

When I re-awoke, there were several buildings that looked as if were from times of Kings and Queens. As I walked around, people backed away because I "Looked weird". I noticed almost everyone in the city was wearing a Kimono.

"**Yo, Max, My Homie, We gots to get dis shit done, brah.**" Shione said.

"I know." I replied back.

People were looking at me like I was weird for talking to myself. Then, I ran into another guy, but he had on a long, white robe of some sort.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled.

I looked up, and he was already gone. I turned around and saw him run away.

"Hey, wait up! " I yelled.

I followed the guy back to his home, but found out he was sitting there, and it was destroyed.

"Dude! What happened?" I asked.

"Aku happened." He said.

"That sucks."

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"My name is Max Taylor, and I wanted to apologize for running into you."

"My name is Jack."

"Just Jack?"

"Just Jack."

I sat down next to him, trying to comfort him since his dad had just died.

"Where are you from?" Jack asked to break the silence.

"I'm from… An area that's not around here." I replied.

"Not near the Japanese empire? Hard to believe."

"Not Exactly. Well, not near this Empire, anyway… My emperor is…"

Just then, a large yell broke my sentence. A Large, embodiment of Black Magic in demon form rose up from below us.

"Aku." Jack said.

"That thing is Aku?" I asked.

"Well, good evening Jack. Happy dawn of a new era." Aku said.

"You killed my father. I will kill you." Jack said.

"I'll help!" I said, using my dinoblade.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

I agreed to let him handle it, but I became dizzy. So, I toppled over, unable to contain myself.

**Rex's Story**

After fainting in the Last world, I woke up in a very futuristic version of my own world. Everyone looked like they were having a lot of fun, but I knew something was wrong. I walked down the street, looking for a way to get the pounce on whatever I sensed was wrong. Just then, it came to me. A Bunch of Robot's were surrounding a guy in a samurai outfit. I wasn't sure if it was Halloween or not, so I went and helped him. We kicked ass for about 5 minutes… well, we kicked Robot parts for 5 minutes, and then sat down on a park bench that was near where we were standing.

"Rex Owen." I said, putting my hand out.

"Jack." The Guy said, shaking my hand.

"Just Jack?"

"I get that a lot."

I nodded, and then we stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Who rules this world?" I finally asked.

"Aku." Jack replied.

"Who is Aku?"

"Aku is an evil demon who rules over this future of Japan. He destroyed my father's Legacy and sent me to this time period. He is an Evil beast."

"I think I can find someone who relates."

Jack Laughed, even though I knew he had no idea who I was talking about. Trotejy was planning a ton of crap for the time ahead. I decided to stay calm, though.

"What if I helped you fight Aku?" I asked.

"I would like that." Jack replied.

At that point, I thought I was growing dizzy and about to fall asleep, which usually happens at the worst times, but it was just an overwhelming force growing over me.

"Well, now, Jack. It seems as if you made a new friend. Fantastic!" A Large Demon said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Aku" Jack said, readying his katana.

"This is the guy who rules over all of Japan?" I asked.

"The One and Only!" Aku yelled.

"Seems a little farfetched if you ask me." I said.

"You haven't seen my powers. I know things you would not be able to imagine, and then I can take over the world!"

"You're not happy with Just Japan? The rest of the world isn't that special. I know, I've been to most of the worlds."

"Then how about, you faint?"

Aku snapped his fingers, and I immediately fell over. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't do anything about it right now.

**Back to Max**

When Max awoke, Jack and Aku were still fighting.

"**How long's dis shit been going down, Brah?**" Shione said, loudly.

"Probably just a few minutes, but it could be a few hours."

I don't know what her reaction was, but I slowly sat down before I heard that Jack's voice was inside my head.

_Why isn't my father's Katana working? What dimension is this? _Jack thought.

I fell back. Being able to understand Dinosaurs, that's pretty weird. But hearing other's thoughts? What is this black magic?

I pulled out my Dinoblade, which transformed into the Omniblade. I was confused as to why this happened, but I dealt with it. I ran into battle to fight Aku. Jack disappeared in the middle of the fight.

"What?" I asked myself.

"I will DESTROY you!" Aku screeched loudly, as if he didn't know that Jack was fighting him.

I ran into battle, and started to attack Aku, but my blade wasn't working on him. After a few seconds of this, Jack came in and bestowed his Magical Katana on my Omniblade.

"With my honor, that will help you defeat Aku." He said.

Then he left and I went into battle. I sliced at the bottom part of Aku, and it disappeared. After 10 seconds, it reappeared. How was I supposed to defeat this thing? I decided to try and attack his entire body within the 10 seconds per part, and managed to do it after several tries. Aku screamed loudly, then transformed into a black dragon which surrounded the area, which was spitting fire. I jumped onto its back and attacked Aku's eyebrows several times each and he fell to the ground and redeemed normal size. I did everything again, but got knocked back after the first two tries. I had an Additional 20 seconds, but Aku was spitting fire everywhere. After many tries, I finished him off. Or, I should say, tried to, but Jack interrupted my attack and got sucked into a portal. I couldn't see where it went, because when it closed Aku and Jack were gone. The Keyhole appeared before me.

"Rex, in your area, I bet Jack is helping you as well." I said, locking the keyhole.

As I expected, after locking the keyhole, I passed out. Just all in the days work for a Kid like me.

**Rex Owen's Side**

I re-awoke to Jack fighting a giant Ogre.

"Finally, you have awakened to see my dragon punch." Jack said, punching the ogre.

"Guess I did. Where is Aku?" I asked.

"He is somewhere far away, we cannot get to him. But he has left us friends."

Jack pointed to a Giant Fox Monster. It was running down the road at lightning speeds. I summoned my Omniblade, without caring that I didn't remember having it, because the coma worlds are just weird like that.

"Are you ready to take down the Kitsune?" I asked Jack.

"If I can, I can restore my honor." Jack said back.

I nodded.

"**Rex, that is a Rion Kitsune Fox, A mythical creature that can only be attacked at the head. Aim for it, but take out each of its tails. Jack will help you.**" Trione reminded me as I was dodged rolling.

I aimed for the head, but it was immune to attacks. So, I dodged each of the Rion Kitsune's Stomps. I managed to get myself to the back of it, and Jack and I used a swirling sword attack to take out two of its 8 tails. The Rion Kitsune fell down, and we made our way back to its front and attacked. It took about 5 seconds for it to get back up, so we just made out way to the back again. This time, it stomped as it walked, so we had to be extra careful. Finally, we used the Spinning sword attack to take out another 2 tails. The Rion Kitsune fell over again at the front, so we made our way back there, and attacked its head. This time, it stayed down for 10 seconds, but got back up and went around the park faster, while breathing fire. I got so angry, that we almost dodged most of its attacks. I was low on health, so I was happy to make it to its tails in time. We attacked the tails again but this time it took out the last 4 tails, and when we made our way back to the front, he was down for 40 seconds. Luckily for us, we also defeated the Rion Kitsune, and saw it go back to the sky.

"We won't be having more trouble with that, again." I said.

"I'm not sure; the Fox God Oinari always looks for ways to revive its foxes." Jack said.

The keyhole appeared, so I locked it.

"Go find your friend." Jack said.

"How did you know we were against each other?" I asked.

"His voice was in my head. I could hear him. He isn't hearing, but I can hear his voice." Jack said.

I smiled, partly, and then fell over. I was so used to it already, that I thought I saw Mayura in my dreams.

**End of Feudal Japan**


	4. Skyloft

**Skyloft**

**Max's side**

After passing out from helping jack, I landed within a weird area. Near where I found myself, there was a waterfall. I ran over to an edge near that same waterfall, and below were just clouds, surrounding the area.

"What the heck is this?" I asked aloud.

"Seems as if your new here." An elder man said.

I quickly turned around. Behind me was a Man who looked in his mid-70's. He had white hair, and a weird voice to match.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. You need to go to the Statue of the goddess to see Link claim his prize!" He said.

"**Brah, I gots no Idea what the hell you be thinkin, Dou I'm inside of your mind. Better not…**" Shione spoke in my mind, but why should I care?

I ran all the way to the top of the town, where I saw a younger Link and a Younger Zelda than last time. I waved to link, but he didn't seem to recognize me. Then I realized no one would, since these were the Coma Worlds, not Lyokian worlds. Link fell down from the top of the statue, then went off into a Knight school. I staked it out, and then saw a blue figure emerge from the school, followed by link. I trailed behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of something unnatural. I followed the blue figure and Link all the way back to the statue. A Door opened behind them, and the Blue figure said her name was Fi.

_There is a 57% chance he will be the one mentioned in the Legends. _Fi spoke in my mind.

I almost forgot I had the ability to read peoples thoughts. I wonder what Rex could do? While wondering, my head turned dizzy and I couldn't do anything else. I just fell over, like I knew I would do.

**Rex's Story**

Surrounding me where trees, lots of them. Behind me was a huge building that looked like Ancient ruins. I walked in.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked loudly.

"Come in, Rex Owen." A voice said far away from where I was standing.

"**Rex, this isn't a trap. I know that voice.**" Trione said.

"But this is a Coma-Induced world, how could you know?" I asked Trione.

"**Not all Coma-Induced worlds never ever existed. This was the Pre-Lyokian Hyrule.**" Trione Replied.

I walked a bit forward, before noticing an old woman sitting down, with hair like a Hypnotizer. I walked up to her and sat down.

"I was expecting you to return, Trione, but not in your Human form." The Old Woman said.

"**I might disappear into Rex, this may be the last time we ever see each other again.**" Trione said.

"Human Form? Trione is my memories, will she really disappear?" I asked.

"I can answer that, Rex." A voice came from behind the Old Woman.

"You both remember Minima, right?" The Old Woman said.

"Mayura's Soulless…" I said.

"Nice for you to pay a visit, Ms. Minima."

"Mayura is safe; Zoey and she are having quite a nice time back at the house. They are both Dinoblade wielders, did you know? So is Ms. Fan. That makes 8. Max, Rex, Zoey, Mayura, Rin, Ekkue, Mickey, and that guy who came earlier." Minima said.

"Mayura and Rin are Dinoblade wielders?" I asked.

"**This doesn't look too good, but there is one more person who is a Dinoblade wielder you haven't mentioned. Has Rex even met him?**" Trione spoke.

"Yes, and he is the Parallel to Rex. I must not speak his name, Rex must find out on his own." Minima replied.

"Oh, Okay. But, Minima how are you able to come into this world? No one else can get in…" I asked.

"That's easy. Soulless can always travel, anywhere. That's why I could be here now, and in the Lyokian worlds. I also came here to warn you, about the person you must defeat before you can clear out your mission."

"But, Soulless never age."

"**He's right, it can't be Trotejy.**" Trione said.

"Yes, but I have a bit of depressing news. Sanmex isn't a soulless; He is an "other you". Sanmex Has a Soulless, and used it as a cover to take the Organizations Secrets. His younger form is going to try and kill you." Minima said.

"But, how? How did he…?" I said confused.

"I can't say much more, Rex Owen. The only other thing I know is that Selixe is his Soulless. He is the opposite of Trotejy."

"Well, It's about time you get going, there is a terrible danger afoot named Ghirahim, and he must be stopped." The Old Woman said.

"Goodbye for Now, Rex." Minima said.

She disappeared and I ran out to the outer layers of the Jungle temple. As soon as I reached the outside, I felt dizzy and passed out. Only I knew what was on the way, Max didn't.

**Max's Other Story**

When I woke up, Link was gone, but I was inside the School. Zelda was also gone. I was left alone in a room with no one near me.

"Hello?" I yelled.

I walked out. No one was outside. No one could hear me. I walked outside. The entire island was dark. I yelled again. No one answered. I grew scared, but I walked around without scared.

I noticed that there was an eerie look over several of the docks. I walked over to one of them, and a large bird popped out of nowhere. I pulled out my Dinoblade, but it turned into a Master Blade, and I was off.

"**Dat Bird is called the Lyokian Predator. He can rip some serious shit outta your flesh.**" Shione said.

"Lyokian Predator? Aren't those only found in Lyokian worlds?" I asked.

"**Brah, Erryone can go to dem coma worlds.**" Shione replied.

I didn't say anything else. I ran towards the giant bird and attacked both of its legs. The bird fell down and landed near a bell. I ran towards it and tried to attack its head. The bird grew angry and flew back up after about 5 seconds of damage. It was higher than before, so I summoned a bell from a floating ship and used some magic on its legs. The Bird fell down towards the Bazaar. I ran towards it and knocked off several hit points before it flew higher and then dropped bombs from between its legs. Don't ask, it was disgusting. I flew up with some sort of weird power and attacked his legs again, thus having him fall down. I knocked back several hit points before the bird flew back up and retreated.

I was exhausted, so I fell back down and slept. While I was sleeping, I passed out.

**Rex's Other Story**

The Outer area of the forest was filled with trees and fruit. I walked along, trying to find another temple to wander around in, while helping some Kiwi's and killing some Kobold's. These facts were not important. I finally reached a Temple in which I used my Master Blade to unlock it. I was not surprised anymore by the fact my Dinoblade was changing. I walked in, and completed the dungeon in no time flat.

Then came the tricky part. I found out where the bosses hideout was, but there was a Keyhole I couldn't unlock, which was weird. I looked around and found a key that was shaped like something you would see in a video game. I used my mind to pick it up from several feet away, without acknowledging what I was doing. Max's power was his mind, and mine was my brain. He can observe thoughts and send them; I can take things and move them to a closer range. Strangely, I could only do this in Coma worlds, or I didn't know I could do this.

I grabbed the Key and put it into the keyhole, but it wouldn't fit. I shifted the key a few times, and then the door finally opened. I walked into the room.

"Rex Owen, so glad I can test my skills on you!" a guy said.

"Ghirahim, I rest that you can take him, correct?" another guy said.

"Yes, He is mine, Sanmex. Let me handle him." Ghirahim replied.

I walked in as Sanmex disappeared. I couldn't tell what was different, but Sanmex sounded younger. I didn't mind it, and focused my attention on Ghirahim.

"Willing to test out your powers on me?" He asked.

I drew my Master Blade and replied "Only if you don't go easy."

Ghirahim laughed and summoned his own sword. Each time he tried to take my blade, I drew it back and knocked him backwards several times. Ghirahim acknowledged the loss of his sword and threw ninja stars at me, but missed, which gave him enough time to grab his sword again. We clashed several more times.

"Seems your improving in your skills. Very well. I'll take my leave." Ghirahim said.

"Heh, you're not too bad yourself. But, you're on the wrong side, so I can't accept that." I replied.

Ghirahim snickered.

"Sanmex will have an excellent time killing you." He said.

Ghirahim disappeared in front of my eyes. I tried to walk out of the room, but I grew dizzy and passed out, again.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

Having fun with the story's plot so far? I'm having a blast. This story is so complex it takes a massive amount of studying of my own story just to understand the basics of it. I have decided to find a way to incorporate Sanmex's secret Identity of being an "Other You" to Selixe for the story's complicated plot lines. Not going to be much worse than Kingdom hearts, but hey, at least you don't have to play it. Although, some of these boss fight's I've written so far I think would be amazing boss fights for actual games. Anyway, Stay Tuned!


	5. Fiarare & Poseria, Dual Chapter

**Fiarare (MAX)/Poseria (REX)**

**Max's World's Story**

I awoke from my sleep without realizing I passed out during my sleep, back into a world I didn't realize was in a Coma. I checked everywhere, and I noticed a large amount of strange people. There were People with 4 legs, on fire, and people who trained on in the most unusual stances, like they were training with steel.

I went into the area, and walked up to a few of the people there. They all pointed me to a huge cabin in the middle of the entire camp. I walked towards it, and headed inside.

"Max Taylor?" a voice from behind a chair said.

"…What?" I asked, unintendedly being harsh.

"Snip snaps. How do I know your name? I've never seen you before," The guy said as the guy turned around in his chair; "I am Mewtwo, the overseer of this camp. Welcome to Camp Poke-blood. You must be here because your parents brought you here because you exploded a water spout or something. Let me see, Kyogre Cabin? No, you don't seem calm. Maybe, the Darkrai Cabin? No, not dark enough. Maybe, the Cobalion Cabin? You seem like a leader. I'll put you in there for now, so stay out of my sight."

"I am not here to serve the God's. I'm here to save this world from its Coma. "I said.

"Hmmm… Yes… Seems like an Interesting Motive. I suggest you seek out Garrick. He can tell you what you need to know about your…" Mewtwo stated before I slammed the table.

"I DO NOT SEEK THAT. I don't have a godly parent. I am here to protect this camp." I yelled.

"Then Leave, we don't need to be protected." Mewtwo proclaimed.

I was about to yell again, but suddenly, a large white beam struck the middle of the room without harming anything.

"Mewtwo, you will keep the child here." Said a large white horse thing.

I assume it was a Pokémon God like Mewtwo, but I couldn't tell. That is, Until Mewtwo grew very afraid of it.

"I…I'm S-s-s-Sorr-r-r-y A-A-Arceus-s-s-…." Mewtwo stuttered.

"Have him find Garrick for Training and My Son for the Fight. It Will Happen. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Arceus screeched.

My ears burned. They felt like 500 pounds of anger was thrown at them directly. I bent down to my knees and cringed.

"I apologize for the outbreak. But now, you must rest. There is much more work to be done." Arceus told me.

Then, Arceus tapped my head and made me immediately pass out.

**Rex's World's Story**

I woke up in a forest with a ton of trees. I could barely stand, but after crawling near some bushes, I overheard some random people talking.

"We must find Rex Owen and take over his Dad's kingdom, before he Masters the 8 elements of Ice, Earth, Water, Electricity, Dragon, Grass, Fire, and Weather. He already has Earth mastered. How do you suppose we stop him, Kcaz?" A very evil voice said.

"What is this Black Magic?" I asked myself quietly.

"I am on it, Boss!" Another voice, I think was Kcaz, said loudly.

In still couldn't stand, but from the tone of everyone, I knew they had to be looking for me. But I didn't know any Magic, why would they mention stuff about mastery over stuff Like Ice and Dragon? I got confused and crawled away.

Meanwhile, I finally was able to get up and walk. The two I overheard earlier were nowhere to be found. But, I ducked behind some trees when I heard some other voices.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" A Beast Warrior Paladin said.

"Nivag, Rex can conquer any Kingdom he wanted." The Demon Knight said beside him.

"I guess so, Nagol." Nivag said.

They both left and I got up.

"Conquer Kingdoms? Where am I?" I asked myself.

Then a familiar voice came from a different direction, but lower than my level, came through my ears, so I ducked behind the same tree.

"I am here with news, Dark Lord Seth." The Guy from earlier said loudly.

"What is he talking about? Seth is dead." I said quietly.

"What is this news, Nimajneb?" Seth said.

"What? That's impossible!" I said to myself, and then realized this was all a Coma and he wasn't actually Seth.

He must have been the Lyokian Seth like Ekkue and Trione were talking about.

"**Rex, This guy isn't Seth. All of this is an illusion.**" Trione said.

"I know, but He is right there…" I said.

"**That isn't the real Seth. The Real Seth is dead.**" Trione said.

I knew it was true, but I didn't want to believe it. I listened intently.

"News was brought from our trusted Spy, Kcaz, that Rex Owen has officially Mastered Ice Magic. He is well on his way to becoming a Master Magician. If we don't kill them soon…" Nimajneb said, but stopped abruptly.

I looked over, and it looked as if Seth had slapped him across the face. Seth pulled his hand back as Nimajneb bowed and Ran away. Seth trailed backwards.

As I wondered what the hell was going on, I passed out from the pressure. Everything after that changed.

**Max's World's Other Story**

When I awoke, I was outside the giant cabin, and inside of the nursing room. There was a Guy with Blue and Silver legs standing next to me, and another guy standing beside him.

"Roland, you sure he's Okay?" The guy with blue and silver legs asked.

"Yeah, he's already awake, too." Said the guy standing next to him.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"My dad told me to let Garrick know you need to train for a War of some sort." Roland said.

I slowly got up; out of the bed I was lying in, and walked out with Garrick to the training area. For a bit, we sparred, but then some weird rock monster's came over to the court.

"Graveler's? here?" Garrick asked.

"Graveler's?" I asked.

"Rock Pokémon, 100%. No Human Counterpart whatsoever. Either that or…"

A loud siren went off just as Garrick was trying to finish his sentence. It was so loud I couldn't understand the last words he spoke.

"I need to protect the camp, stay here and defeat them." Garrick said, running away.

"But what are they?" I yelled.

But he was already gone. I took out my Dinoblade, which turned into a long spikey blade with 3 points at the top like a fork, but it had a bulky middle. The Entire blade was black. I called it Original Content because it looked different from any other dinoblade I had seen.

I ran into battle with the blade. The Pokemon were all attacking me at once, so I had to block each of them individually. I knocked out 5 of them, but they were still coming. Soon, I got down to the last 5, but I was really tired. Just then, the Pokemon gathered together and created an even Larger Pokemon with a Hard Rock Shell. It looked like a Golem. I bent down and went under the shell and attacked that. Golem noticed this and jumped up, so I did a dodge roll to try and dodge the hit when it came back to the ground, but the shockwave hit me. I noticed I couldn't hurt the monster from its shell, so I aimed for the head. It did a lot more damage, and the golem split into 5 other golems. I aimed at each of the Golem's respectively, and took them all down, thus defeating the monster and saving Poke-Blood. As I turned around to show Garrick what I did, he had disappeared. There was no one in the camp. Was this all in my imagination, or is this was the coma worlds do to you?

The Keyhole arose from the spot in which the monsters were defeated, and I locked it. Then I felt dizzy and fell backwards, as I expected.

**Rex's World's Other Story**

I woke up in the middle of the forest, with no one around for miles, so I decided to get up and walk around. All the trees were waving at a rapid pace, almost like there was something coming for him and him alone, until suddenly a Giant beast appeared out of the trees.

"Well, this couldn't get any worse…" I said aloud.

The beast let out a huge war, then ran at me. I skillfully dodged it as the beast ran into a tree.

"**That beast is a **_**Prosorus**_**, a Forest lord in this world. I don't know why it would be attacking you. You need to be careful, the **_**Prosorus **_**in this world are a lot fiercer than they seem.**" Trione said.

I took out my dinoblade, and it turned into something rather creative, so I called it Original Content, and I'm guessing Max did too.

I ran into battle with the dinosaur. The Forest spirit continually charged at me, but I managed to dodge each of its attacks. Soon, I took the beast by its tail and threw it up. The Beast was surprisingly light. Once it fell down to earth, I dodged the shockwave it created and struck one of its two horns. The horn I hit broke, which just made the beast angrier, so it continued to charge faster. I dodge rolled each attack I could, but it still wasn't enough. I took some damage. After a few more tries, I finally caught it by its tail and threw it up. Expertly dodging the shockwave, I struck the other horn the beast had and the Horn broke. The _Prosorus _gave a screeching cry, and then ran back into the forest. As the Keyhole arose, I locked it and fell back into the Coma, falling backwards into a familiar world.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

This chapter was fairly short, but it holds more story for the other two fan fiction worlds in here than it does for this one. I apologize in advance.


	6. Ekkue's Side Story: Part 1

**Ekkue's Side Story**

"You think they're all right? The have been asleep for a few days." Reese said aloud.

"They'll be fine. It took me about a week to get my certificate from the King." I said.

Reese and I left the room and headed out for the computer lab. Once we got there, she started up her computer.

"You didn't tell them the Transporter connects to the actual worlds, did you? You wanted to train them on Lyoko, right?" I said suddenly.

Reese Paused. I looked at the screen; she was getting some IM's from Jeremy.

"Yes." Reese finally said.

"Jeremy, are you there?" I asked.

"Ekkue, how are your student's doing?" Jeremy replied quickly.

"They're fine. It's only been a few days." I said quickly.

"That's good, but they can't stay in Longer than a week. If they do, they will risk being Under X.A.N.A's control."

"WHAT?"

Reese stared at Jeremy, like he was going crazy. I just continued to look at the screen.

"X.A.N.A has activated a Tower which allows William to go into Coma's, and that's a big problem. X.A.N.A already has revived a younger Sanmex into the coma-induced worlds. That's why Max can read minds and Rex can use Telekinesis. Those powers won't work when they get to the real world." Jeremy said.

I sat back in my chair, with my hand on my forehead. How could I have been so blind?

"We have to help them!" Reese yelled.

"They'll be fine." A Voice came from behind.

"Kurai now is not the time." I said.

"Come on, Bro, I just wanted to give you a heads up. My battle with your students is coming up." Kurai laughed.

"That will make the time longer than it should be. I can't accept that fate quite yet."

"They're gonna have to fight me some time."

I turned around and looked back at him.

"I can't have you battle them because they are not fully prepared for what's coming ahead. Also, I cannot train them much longer." I replied.

"Why not?" Kurai asked.

"After this test, Zoey Drake is going to have to kill Gamiir."

"No."

"Yes. And once Gamiir dies, I will be no more."

"But, you're Immortal. You can't die on me yet!"

"Every Tear you make, Wrath gets stronger. Every tear made first makes a soulless. Once that soulless is dead, that Soulless's "Other You" also dies. Once Gamiir dies in one of the Real worlds, I will also die."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes. Once White Steel Wrath dies, you will also die."

For a few moments, Kurai and I just stared at each other.

"But…" Kurai finally spoke up.

"It is Unavoidable, except for one way. If you kill the Other You first, the soulless doesn't die. That's the only way to save a soulless. The way to save an Other You is very difficult. You must defeat him in battle, and then kill his soulless in 3 days' time. Once you have done that, The Other You will stay alive. You cannot kill an Other You during battle, but you must make him admit defeat. That is the only way to save an Other You." I said.

"Is there another word for 'Other You'?"

"It's Heartful, but no one says that."

"Ekkue, Rex and Max just returned to the Omnitrix. They are halfway done. It won't be long before they reach The World That Never Must Be." Reese Piped up.

"Remember this, Kurai. If you defeat me before Zoey Drake defeat's Gamiir, you will have saved my life." I said.

Kuroi nodded and went into a portal back to wherever he came from.

"Is there a message from the King?" I asked Reese.

"There is only one." Reese said.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Seek Zolah'."

"Zolah must be Zoey's soulless."

"That's the other half of the message."

"Is that all? Can you track Zolah's location?"

"Yes."

"Seems as if we have a bigger problem to deal with."

I mulled around a bit, and then went back to where Reese was sitting.

"Send me to Lyoko." I said.

"What?" Reese responded.

"I'll take care of X.A.N.A before he gets to Rex and Max."

"Be careful. Zolah appears to be right next to him."

I nodded, and walked up to the transporter. I stood and looked up.

"Materialize: Ekkue, The Dinoblade Master." Reese said to her computer.

"Reese Drake Verified." The Computer responded.

I started to float and before I knew it, I was on Lyoko.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Return to the Omnitrix

**Return to the Omnitrix: Part 2**

**Max's Story**

I awoke in the same place this adventure started, although it looked different. I noticed that each area of Bellwood was destroyed or just under that state. Chomp was behind me, following my moves. I had my Omniblade prepped for this kind of challenge.

"What should I do? where are Ben and Gwen? and what happened to tetrax?" I asked.

No one answered. Not like I expected them too, anyway. I walked through the city with no harm surrounding me. I didn't understand what was going on, but the city looked so gloomy.

I walked a little further, to where the first sewage cover lay from my first battle. That was gone completely.

"What is going on?" I asked myself.

"**Y'all got some big-ass problems, brah. This here city was torn to shreds...**" Shione tried to say.

"Don't point out the obvious." I said.

"**... In short, Ben, Gwen and Tetrax escaped. You're no fun.**" Shione switched to her regular voice.

"Grahp!" Chomp barked.

I continued to walk down this deserted wasteland hoping to see something unusual. I didn't.

"How on earth am I suppose to lock this keyhole when there is nothing here?!" Max yelled.

"I Think I may be of assistance." A voice came from nowhere.

I paused and looked out. A guy with black hair waited for me at the end of the dock, with his entire body turned into my direction. He was wearing clothes, but it didn't seem like the kind of clothes I would want to wear.

"My name is Kurai. I was sent here by your master to compete and see if you guys are worthy enough to become Dinoblade Masters." The Man said.

"Ekkue sent you?" I said, summoning my Omniblade "Seems we are going to have a fair fi-"

I couldn't stop what was coming next. My neck choked up and I fell backwards, into a coma.

**Rex's Side**

As I woke up, I found myself gasping for air. Ace was right beside me and someone I didn't know was right above me.

"Do you need help?" he said.

"Are you Kurai?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And Ekkue sent you here to fight Max and I, landing you in both of our coma's so you can fight us both at the same time."

"You're a smart kid. I like you better than Max already."

"Everyone does."

Kurai started to laugh. I did a weird half smile. Ace scratched the ground for some odd reason.

"**Rex, this guy holds the keyhole to this world. defeat him to lock it.**" Trione said.

"Trione, still as beautiful as..." Then, his body turned all weird, like there was a connection problem.

"**I knew it. It was a hologram. Those things never turn out right.**"

A loud laughing sound came from behind me. I turned around to see a young boy with purple hair and khaki jeans, and no shirt, standing on top of a broken building. The guy jumped and landed in front of me.

"Good to see you saw through my trick, Rexy Boy." The Guy said.

"Put a shirt on, Sanmex." I replied.

"But this is the time of season to not wear a shirt."

"It's the middle of January."

"Oh. Well then. This is awkward. hmmm."

Sanmex walked backwards a couple feet, then came back.

"I guess I have no choice but to defeat you in combat."

"Seems like a fair fi-"

Right as I didn't want it to happen, there goes my full being of awake.

**Max's Story: Part 2**

I woke up, and Kurai was still there.

"Still want to fight, I presume?" He asked.

"I'm ready for anything." I said, excitedly.

"Weird, that was easier than I thought it would be. a good choice by Ekkue."

Kurai summoned a dinoblade of his own accord. It had no name.

"Where did you...?" I tried to ask.

"Special one made by the hands of Ekkue about 150 years ago." Kurai stated.

"I forgot Ekkue was 300 years old."

"305."

"It's been 5 years?"

"Yes, but time flows differently for you guys. It's only been about 2 and a half."

"Why do I still look 16, then?"

"**No one ages in a coma, Dumbass.**" Shione piped in.

"Thank you for that." I said.

Kurai did a weird half smile, then lunged at me with all of his strength. I did my best to dodged it, but I ended up blocking the hit instead. the hit put me on the ground. Kurai threw his dinoblade into the ground where I lay, but at the last second, I dodged the hit and his dinoblade got stuck. I threw my dinoblade at him, which was a stupid idea, because he pulled out his weapon at the right time to block mine. I resummoned my dinoblade back to my hand and the battle ensued. About 10 minutes later, my body has several scratches on it and Kurai's had almost none.

"Well, that was an interesting fight. I must be going now, you know, duty calls." Kurai said.

"But, what about the..." I asked.

Kurai opened a portal and dropped the keyhole into the world. I shut it and fell backwards, like I normally do.

**Rex's Story: Part 2**

I woke up with Sanmex hovering above me with a dagger to my face.

"Oh damn, now I can't kill you in your sleep. What a shame." Sanmex said.

Ace bit his leg. Sanmex proceeded to shake Ace off of him.

"This is a fight between me and you, no one else." Sanmex said.

"I've had better fights with my best friend." I said.

"**What? Rex, this guy is dangerous. This isn't the Sanmex you know. He has a bigger ego and is a lot more cocky.**" trione warned me.

"Seems legit. I could tell it wasn't him from the moment I first laid eyes on him."

"This will be a great battle." Young Sanmex stated.

The battle started off with him throwing his daggers at me. I dodged each of them respectively. I swung my blade at him several times, but it kept missing. I grew slightly tired as Sanmex threw more daggers at me. I dodged each of them but the last one cut my shoulder.

"Summon Stone! Amu, Come help!" I yelled.

Soon, Amu came out of nowhere and began helping me. Sanmex backed against the wall as Amu was using her Amulet Heart form to back him into it. I hit him 3 times before Sanmex and Amu disappeared. Sanmex appeared right behind me and put the dagger across my neck. I slid under and used my legs to kick him to the ground, then ran backwards about 10 steps. Sanmex got up, his eyes blazing. Then Kurai came out of nowhere and started to fight him.

"Kurai?" Where did you come from?" I yelled.

"That's not important! You did well. This guy is much too difficult for you right now in this form!" Kurai yelled, dropping the keyhole.

"I will Reward Trotejy!" Young Sanmex yelled echoing under Kurai's Dinoblade.

"Lock the keyhole and faint into the next world! Hurry!" Kurai yelled.

Under the pressure, I focused on the keyhole, and locked it. I fell left myself in a coma.

**What happened next**

Young Sanmex turned back to normal as Rex's body disappeared from sight.

"Reward Trotejy?" Kurai asked.

"You will learn at a later date." Sanmex said, before disappearing.

Kurai stared as he disappeared. then, we went right along and went back to his world as Ace sit there, running around in circles.

"That was a lot of fun, I wonder where Rex is. he left his dinosaur here." Ben said, returning from wherever he was.

"He'll be back. This isn't a coma anymore, and we escaped the omnitrix after he defeated that serpent on the dock." Grandpa Max said.

"I wonder what happened to the city..." Gwen said.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

Well, there is our villian. and our first sneak preview to Dinosaur Hearts 3: The Final War to Darkness. I'm sure a lot of you will be left wondering what 'form' Young Sanmex was under, it's not from any anime or cartoon, and I have yet to name it. So, bear with me. That's about it for now, I know, it's not a lot. Ekkue out!


	8. Seiyo Academy

**Seiyo Academy**

**Max's Side**

I fell on the sideway with a thud. I wasn't sure how I fell, or even if I fainted standing up. But I knew something happened.

As I got up, brushing the dirt off my legs, I walked towards an abnormally huge castle with swirling colors I couldn't Identify around it. As I walked through what seemed to be the courtyard, there were no students.

"At least by now I understand I'm living in a coma, otherwise this would be really weird." I said to myself.

"**Max, be careful. There are things lurking behind you.**" Shione said.

I immediately turned around just to find Ai standing behind me.

"Ai, what are you doing? Your not suppose to be in the challenge!" I freaked.

"Who are you? I came to fulfill a duty of mine. Someone in this School is getting sent to hell." Ai responded.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. You can see me. that gives me reason."

I just stood there, staring at her. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say since she had a blank expression.

"I...Uhh..." I replied.

"Come with me, Person. I will show you who is getting sent to hell." Ai told me.

I didn't want to experiance her anger, so I followed her.

As we walked, I noticed a strange person lurking in the trees. He looked blue from a distance, but had cat ears and carried a violin.

"You saw him too?" Ai asked me.

"**Hell Yeah we did.**" Shione replied.

"Who is that? and I never asked your name."

"That was Shione, she's trapped inside of me because she is some of the memories of my very first journey. I can't remember them. My name is Max Taylor. I'm a Dinoblade weilder, taking a test to become a Master Dinoblade Weilder." I said.

"There."

Ai pointed across the field to a strange girl who looked like a baby.

"She's the one who was requested for hell."

I could hear her laughing faintly as the sound of the outside world started to droll down. I could hear her speak. It wasn't in her mind, it was from her mouth.

"What can I do, Pepe? now even Nadehiko hates me. I don't know what I did wrong or why, but I just want to be with the Guardians again." The Girl said sadly.

I could see a tear run down her face, and she started to cry. I wanted to run over to help her, but giving away my position would devastate Ai and feed this girl too much information.

"Max Taylor, Drop Now." Ai said.

"I can't insta-drop, I've never done it before. I don't even know how." I replied.

"Close your eyes. it's fine, That girl you see is the keyhole. there is no monsters to fight, even for Rex." Ai said.

"Cl...lo...se my... Eyes?"

"Yes. I'll watch over you."

I nodded as I closed my eyes. just like that, I fell backwards and switched with Rex.

I never knew it was that easy.

**Rex's Story**

Somehow I was ComaWalking. When I woke up I found myself standing up. Also Amu was hugging me.

Wait, if I was standing and Amu was...

"AMU WHAT IN TROTEJY'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Ai and I were both let to choose 1 world we could agree to help you. and we agreed on this one! My home world, so I can visit all my friends!" Amu said.

"That explains everything. But if your Coma-self meets you..."

"Silly, I am my coma-self. This is my home world, lost in the coma. Isn't it romantic?"

"If by romantic you mean extremely weird, that's one way of putting it."

"GREAT! Oh, you should meet Tadase! HE'S MY WAIFU!"

"I'm not sure how a guy can be your Wai-"

Before I could even finish my sentence Amu grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a large garden. She slammed open the doors and yelled to everyone.

"HEY GUYS THIS IS MY PARTNER IN TEAMWORK REX!" Amu yelled.

"I have never seen you this happy." I said.

"This is my homeworld, I haven't been here for 2 whole years."

"It's actually been 5 years."

"Oh."

I ignored her for a minute and turned to a huge table with no one sitting at it.

"But, they were just here." Amu said.

"**From the information I gathered, People who look like they are here are figments of the Coma. Only people from the outside world's don't disappear. This world was induced to relive memories. This actually helps me free myself from Rex.**" Trione said.

"I forgot you were a real person, Trione. Your brilliant." I replied.

"Well done, Rex. I'm surprised you made it here." a voice said from behind me.

"Xalir... is that you?" I asked.

"What a keen eye! Not surprised you figured that one out."

"**Rex, be careful.**" Trione said.

"Ah, Trione, Sanmex's beautiful bride-to-be." Xalir said.

"Stuff it, Soulless. Why are you here?" I yelled.

"Just stopping by. Sanmex is busy with someone else at the moment, so Trotejy sent me in here to check up on you. Seems like everything is going according to fate."

"According to fate?"

"Yes, Fate, the catastrophic event that can casually take lifes or make new ones. Once Trotejy has acquired control of Fate, nothing can stop him."

"Trotejy's Big Plan is to Acquire Fate?!" I yelled.

**"Yes. and he will do anything he possibly can to make th**at happen."

For a second, Xalir sounded exactly like Trotejy with his suit of armor on, but then went back to his normal voice.

"I warned you, Rex Owen. Trotejy is going to Win the Final War to Darkness. It is only a matter of time. Ciao." Xalir said, disappearing into a portal.

As the portal closed, a Keyhole appeared over it. So, I took out my dinoblade and locked it.

"Rex, Are you...?" Amu asked.

"I need to go to the next world as soon as possible. Sorry, Amu, but my time is calling. I won't let Trotejy acquire Fate. That Bastard pissed me off for the last time." I said.

My dinoblade turned red. Vine like matter formed around it, thus making the ultimate Dinoblade, The Euryphic Sceptar. I could not lose it no matter how hard I wanted too. I shut my eyes and turned back to Max.

Now, it's his time to shine.

**Max's Story - The death of Yaya Yuiki**

As I woke up, The Girl was still sitting on the bench and Ai was standing above me.

"I lied to you. I knew who you were. Ekkue allowed me and amu to visit you on an agreed world, and this was the only way I could get one of my jobs done." Ai said.

"Well, thanks for telling me." I said.

"We have to do this quick, Rex is already into the next world."

"Wait, how?"

"And he knows the master plan. But, so does Yamawaro."

"Yamawaro? who is that?"

"One of my Hell Collector's. he isn't on our side anymore, though. Trotejy brainwashed him. I must get him back."

"He... took... one of us?"

Ai was already gone. Yaya sat on the bench as a guy with blonde hair, kinda looked like Rex, sat next to her. I listened into their conversation.

"Yaya, I apologize for the unintended rudeness of Nadehiko. You have done nothing wrong. everyone was trying to protect you." the guy said.

"Really, Tadase? is that true?" Yaya said.

"Yes, it is very true." Tadase replied.

Yaya got up off the bench to hug tadase, but as she did, Yaya disappeared into nothingness.

"No. That Moment...Why did Ai chose to use that moment?" I said.

"**I have a message from Trione.**" Shione said.

"when could you do that?"

"**We're metaphorical twins, dumbass. now listen up, this is what trione said: 'Max, Trotejy's big plan is to Acquire fate so he can bend it to his liking, killing everyone he doesn't like. This includes you and Rex. Be careful. Love, Rex's Memories. Otherwise known as Trione! dot dot dot smiley face.' Ugh, she is so stupid sometimes. But theres the keyhole. Better Pop, lock, but don't drop it.**"

I did as i was told, then sat and thought about life.

_Rex, if you can hear this, never give up. Trotejy may be difficult, but We defeated seth before. With Zoey, Amu, Ai, and Ekkue, anything is possible. _I thought to Rex.

I don't know or care if he heard it, but I laid down in the grass on the schools yard and shut my eyes.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

The BIG ASS PLOT is officially revealed. Trotejy wants Fate. Trione isn't scared. Shione is pissed. Rex is pissed off beyond belief. Max is really sad. Ai did her job. Amu is pretty sad. Ekkue wasn't mentioned. Xalir is pretty fucking excited. 2 more worlds until the Grand finale of DH3D.


	9. Radiant Garden

**Radiant Garden**

**(In this part of the story, Both Parts Happen at the same time, so there is no Dropping)**

After witnessing the terrible event that happened, I became more concerned for everyone's safety than ever. There was nothing I couldn't do. There were no people I couldn't save.

I could save everyone, I could even save Trotejy from himself.

That last one is a little farfetched, but I know I can do it. Dinoblade in my hand, I landed in the middle of Hollow Bastion, which is now restored to Radiant Garden. But, I know the reason why I'm here. Radiant Garden needs to come out of it's coma first.

I walked breathlessly across the planes as some soulless tried to attack me. I hit them with one swing of my Dinoblade and demolished them. Then, a young boy with brown hair, someone whom I knew in the Lyokian world as Sora, came up to me.

"Hey, have you seen my friend Riku?" Sora asked.

"No, but I am looking for my friend Rex. We're on a mission." I said enthusiastically.

"Rex... That name sounds familiar..."

**Meanwhile, In Rex's Case...**

I came to reality with a gleam in my eyes. I can do anything. No one can try to stop me. I have my eyes set on a single goal, to defeat Trotejy and prevent him from Acquiring Fate.

I have 1 shot. Only one chance to make things right. If I fuck up now, Every world will be destroyed and it will be all my fault.

I shrugged and walked toward a huge castle that looked about 100 years old, but brand new at the same time.

A young boy with silverish-Purple hair walked toward me. I continued walking.

"Have you seen Sora?" He asked.

"No, but I am looking for my friend Max, we're on a mission." I said motivatedly.

"Max... That name sounds familiar..."

**Back to Max... (This may get slightly confusing, so I'll make these parts as long as possible)**

"Rex is my best friend. We've been through a lot. Probably like You and Riku." I replied.

"Is there a Kairi to your story? Like, a girl who you love? and would do anything for?" Sora asked.

I Paused. Normally, I would never say this to anyone, because Rex and Zoey are dating, but I did have a small Crush on Zoey. I always Have. ever since I met her. I never truly thought about it. But That doesn't matter. I could never tell a living soul. Rex would kill me.

"...No. There's no one." I said sadly.

"That's a flat lie." Sora said.

I looked at him, he had the hugest smile on his face.

"Everyone has someone they could do anything for. Donald and Goofy have The King, Roxas has Xion, I have Kairi. There Must be someone you care for, deep, deep inside of you."

I stood there in shock. No one has ever guessed that I actually cared for someone just by looking into my face.

"Come on, Spill." He said.

**Meanwhile, In Rex's View...**

"Max is my best friend. We've been through a lot. Probably like you and Sora." I Replied.

"So, who can you do anything for? you have a girlfriend?" Riku asked.

"...I...I did. But I've spent no time for her and lost all feelings. My Attention isn't on her right now."

"So, when you talk to her again, Your breaking up with her? That sounds pretty arrogant if you ask me."

"No one Asked you. Stuff it, Riku. No one asked your opinion. I'm the only one here, besides you. Now, let me ask you, is there someone your willing to die for? because if I don't succeed my mission, Your going to die. Everyone who isn't an Enemy is going to fucking die. Even...Zoey. And Sora, Rin, Amu, Tohsaka, Mayura, Ekkue. Everyone you know that isn't a villian is going to be dead due to the hands of fate If I can't stop Trotejy. Do you have any Idea how hard it is to keep a girlfriend with that kind of pressure weighing on your shoulders? It's not good. Not fucking good at all. I'm finding the keyhole and I'm going to stop Young Sanmex from whatever the hell he's pulling and then proceed to kick Trotejy's ass. Don't stop me unless you want to be brutally murdered on the spot."

Riku stood there in shock as I walked away. I could hear him only shouting two words in the distance.

"Good Luck."

**At the D-Lab**

"Zoey..." Reese said.

"You didn't tell anyone about this, Did you?" Spike asked.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Zoey said.

Tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry, that only makes the soulless stronger!" A electric mousy voice yelled.

"King Mickey?" Reese and Spike said at the same time.

"Ahuh. Rex has acquired the most powerful Dinoblade in existance, making him focused on one thing and not caring about anything else. That blade is more powerful than Ekkue and I combined. But it comes at quite the cost." Mickey said.

"But the Coma worlds won't allow that kind of power..." Reese Started.

"They aren't in the coma's anymore. that's the actual Radiant Garden! I sent them there so they can still think it's a coma, but they need to learn some lessons too. Minima and Zolah are already on the case. In fact, I have Zolah here right now."

"But, Ekkue is hunting for Zolah on Lyoko right now, that can't be possible."

"Was never hunting for Zolah. That message was from me. It was a key phrase to start his own mission: Hunt and Kill X.A.N.A."

"Hello everyone. My Name is Zolah. I am Zoey's Soulless." A Girl with really light white hair and A swirly gown said to everyone.

"Zolah, explain the power of Radiant Garden and The World That Never Must Be." The King asked her.

"Certainly," She began, "Radiant Garden can attract any kind of power. The Power of anger or love is commonly attracted there. It is also the first world that is necessary to gather the first requirement for controlling fate, which is the Heartless Emblem. Once Trotejy gathers that, he must find 40 other emblems, each within the necessary worlds. As each emblem is found, they must be Unlocked and Remain that way. 38 emblems are automatically unlocked. The 39th and 40th emblem's must be removed from their area in order to be unlocked. That is the way of fate. Many have tried, no one has succeeded."

"I do have one question." Reese asked.

"Yes?"

"This concerns Rex more than I, but is Mayura Ichikawa a Lyokian?"

"No. Mayura Ichikawa is the 39th emblem."

**Meanwhile, In Max's Garden...**

"Zoey Drake. That's her name. But, Rex is Dating her and I have no chance." Max said.

"Cheer up, everyone has to put up with someone at least once. I have an Idea, you want to come tackle some soulless with me? I'll be fun." Sora asked, putting his hand out.

"I thinK... The Keyhole." I said.

"There is no Keyhole here. The Test is over." A voice said from the distance.

"Ekkue?" I asked.

"That's right. Max, you are now a Master Dinoblade weilder, and so is Rex. But, there is something we need you both to do together. Fight Young Sanmex. Defeat Him. Don't kill him, we still need him to control fate." Ekkue said.

"But we don't want fate."

"We need fate so we can prevent anyone else from ever trying to take it again. Controlling fate is cruel."

"Ekkue, aren't you suppose to be in lyoko?"

"Lyoko is good, X.A.N.A is dead. We're going back to home base. This area is dangerous. Come on, we're picking up Rex Owen."

"I remember now! Rex Owen... He..." Sora started, but we left before I could hear him.

**Rex's Radiant World: The Final Talk to Trotejy**

He stood right there. Right in front of me. I couldn't do anything. I felt really powerless against him. But I had to take him out. I had too.

"Feeling Weak, Rex? Power Drains can do that." Trotejy said, in his buff suit of blue armor.

"Why do you have to Punish everyone for something one person did to you? Why control fate just to destroy one person?" I yelled.

"1 Person? There is only 1 person I must destroy, but to get to him, I must kill anyone standing in my way. Even if Killing him cost me a Minion. I hate Gamiir anyway, he is the most useless piece of shit I have ever came across."

"What did Ekkue ever do to you?"

"He Created Me."

A large fireball came rampaging down through the hallway, and I dodged it as it hit trotejy.

"I did what I had to, Trotejy! Mira deserved it! She was going crazy, I had to divorce her! I had no choice! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME." Ekkue yelled from behind me.

"Ekkue..." A boy's voice said behind me.

"Max!" I hugged him, never more happy to see him in my life.

"Ekkue, Trotejy's 'Other You'... was your... wife?" Max asked.

"Yes. 7 years ago, when you too we're ending your fight with Seth, I divorced Mira, but she kept the Last name. She cried for days but no one came to comfort her. Those endless days made Trotejy the most powerful Soulless ever." Ekkue said.

"Mr. Janoyu, great description of why I must kill you. In order to achieve my 'Other You's' Eternal happiness, I must kill anyone who tries to make her unhappy, and anyone who get's in the way of that." Trotejy said.

"She doesn't deserve that kind of happiness. I did love her before she went crazy and attempted to kill me 3 times, I left her so she could find herself. I wasn't the right one. Killing me will make no difference."

"I can back this up." A Voice said behind all of us.

"Kurai, Nice timing." Ekkue said.

"Mira Tried to kill me too." Kurai said.

"She tried to kill me, too." Another voice spoke.

"King mickey?" Everyone except Trotejy said.

"Yup, Even the King was threatened with Death from Ekkue's Ex-Wife." Mickey spoke.

"3 people all announce that my O.Y. has tried to kill them. What a Laugh. 3 womanizers trying to defend themselves." Trotejy said.

"The King, Kurai, and Ekkue are not Womanizers!" I yelled.

"Like I care. One more thing, Rex, Sanmex will be waiting to pick up his bride in the next world." Trotejy said, laughing as he dispersed into the next world.

"Rex, come back with all of us to the D-Zone. Also, congrats. Your a Master Dinoblade weilder. Woo Party Party crash bang splat chug chug chug and the like. TELEPORTATION GO!" Ekkue yelled.

**Before the Final Battle**

"Max!" Spike yelled as we came back.

"Dad!" Max yelled back.

"Rex!" Zoey yelled.

"Hey Zoey." I told her.

"I accept the reason you have to break up with me."

"Once everything is over, I'll take you back. Stay single for me for just a bit longer."

"Now that all that is settled, King Mickey?" Ekkue spoke into the welcome back party.

"Rex, I have some news for you. First of all, we know how Trotejy plans to acquire fate. He is going to go to 40 specific worlds and open up all the Emblem Keyholes. As far as we know, 10 have already been unlocked. 2 require special precautions. We have already found these two worlds, Miyagami Academy, and The other one is the Radiant Garden." Mickey explained.

"Miyagami Academy? But isn't that where..." I asked.

"Rex, We have disclosed the emblems. Miyagami Academt's Emblem is Mayura Ichikawa."

"That... can't...be..." I said sadly.

"There is only one other piece of sad news we have figured out. The real Link, not the Lyokian Link... Was murdered." Ekkue said.

"Link?" Max asked.

"Link." Mickey Confirmed.

"I can 100% confirm the real link is dead." A Girl's voice said.

Ai wandered in from the shadows.

"But, Does that mean Link is in Hell?" I asked.

"I can see who goes where. Link is safe in heaven with God." Ai said.

"That's impossible. My Ancestor killed God with his Bare hands." Kurai added.

"No, That was an illusion God himself created. It was only a tiny bit less powerful, but built a tiny bit more to fight."

"Sorry, Kurai." Ekkue said.

"I will hold to my beliefs that God is dead even though you have seen him," Kurai said, "But, carry on."

Kurai left for his own fight.

"How many lives have already been lost? Trotejy said he would kill anyone who gets in his way." I asked.

"There is no way to know for sure, we don't even have numbers." Ekkue said.

"I'll check up on it, Rex." Reese said to me.

"Thanks, Reese." I replied with a sigh of relief.

"You don't seem influenced by anger." Ekkue said.

"He doesn't have his sceptar out. It only happens when it's out." Mickey said.

"But it's impossible to put away, how is that possible that it isn't out?" Ekkue said.

"Isn't it obvious, You knucklehead? Rex is the Chosen one!"

"Hold on, Chosen one?" I asked.

"The Great Prophecy goes like this..." Mickey Started.

"**During the Worst of times**

**Help will call out to a single being**

**That being will have The Strength of A Carnotaurus**

**The Courage of A wolf**

**The Blade of The Champions**

**And An Indestructible Soul**

**When Fate itself tries to stop Him**

**He shall defend against all odds**

**To Wind**

**Electricity**

**Grass**

**Fire**

**Earth**

**Water**

**and Light**

**The Final War to Darkness**

**Will be won for peace for the future call.**

**That is the Great Prophecy.**" Trione said.

"The Strength of the Carnotaurus. I must be wind. Max must be Electricity. Zoey is Grass." I said.

"Ai Enma is the Fire, You know, from hell?" Ekkue said.

"Amu is Light. He guardian characters show it to her."

"Then who is Water and Earth?" Max asked.

"You'll meet them soon, I promise ya!" Mickey said before leaving.

"Don't worry, Twinkle toes, You got Young Sanmex in the bag." Ekkue said.

Max, Zoey, Ai, and Amu all stepped into the teleporter.

"Why are you two coming with us?" I asked.

"You need some fire and light to help you out." Amu said.

"Young Sanmex has been on Hell's List for several years, and his entrance exam is way overdue." Ai said.

I laughed, and then we all took off for the final world.

**from the desk of Ekkue:**

MOTHER OF THE LORD ALMIGHTY that was a really long chapter. Now that the Huge ass plot and the details of the reasoning for the plot is out of the way, You all can enjoy some amazing ass fight scenes. The Last world will be mostly Fight scenes and will be almost nothing like the ending to Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. After that, DINOSAUR HEARTS 3 WILL BE COMING SO STAY TUNED. It will have Action, Drama, and Most amazing storyline you will ever read in any of the Dinosaur Hearts Saga. All of that and more, only means one thing: This is the final Chapter in the Dinosaur Hearts Series. So, while I make the next chapter, Reread DH1, DHII, and This story as many times as you need too so you understand the plot. There is a lot to cover, and remember, and a bunch of other knowledge YOU NEED 2 KNOW before Reading DH3, or else it will make no sense to you. Nothing. Nada. Zippo. Nuuuuuu. Quadra. Noches. Hermagloben. Tiewuin. Elephant. Qwerty. Poyzes. 17127836. NOTHING. BE REREADING AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN. THIS NOT FOR THE VIEWS, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT FOR THE VIEWS.

*Ahem* Sorry about that. So, Reread the series and stay tuned for the final chapter of DH3D.


	10. TWTNMB: Part 1

**The World That Never Must Be**

**Part 1**

**Wind, Electricity, Light, and Fire**

Landing in the Middle of nowhere, Max, Ai, Amu, and I all made our way to the giant castle in which we thought was there. As we reached our destination, we came to a stop. The castle had disappeared from it's location.

"**Well, it was fun, but every journey must end for a rea...**" Shione Started, before she was cut off.

"It's invisible." Ai butted in.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Invisibility is common in hell. I can always tell."

"That's... Depressing. How do we fix it?"

"Touch it. once you know it's there, it will reveal itself."

I nodded and ran into the void. in about 5 seconds, I hit solid block and the building revealed itself. I had a minor wound. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, honestly. We all continued into the giant, looming castle.

As we walked, we heard helpless screams of angry voices trying to ask us for their help. We knew not to do, but we could tell they were just soulless trying to attack us, so we didn't bother with them.

Once I realized we were walking, I immediately turned my attention to Amu, who was falling behind.

"Amu, hurry! we have to stop Young Sanmex from..." I trailed off.

Everyone came to a stop.

"What is he even trying to do?" I asked.

Even stood there, wondering the same thing. Even Shione and Trione couldn't piece together the puzzle.

"We focused a lot on what Trotejy was after, but what IS young Sanmex's plan?" Max asked.

"Think, what was the most common thing that was said about Young Sanmex, or Older Sanmex?" I asked the group.

A bunch of quotes came into my brain. Each about one specific brain, from who knows where.

'I hope trione has fun being a wife' 'Once I can get Trione out of Rex, she shall be my bride!' "If I get out of your body, i will be forced to marry Sanmex...'

It then suddenly came to me.

"He wants...**Me.**" I started, as Trione finished.

"**That's Right, that asshole wants my twin sister as his bride. So that he can use Rex's memories to kill him and make Trotejy's work easier.**" Shione said, waggling Max's Finger.

"TRIONE'S YOUR TWIN?" Max yelled.

"**No Fucking Duh.**"

"Both of you, stop bickering. Your being idiots. we have a villian to destroy." I said.

"But if we kill him, the Sanmex from now will be dead." Max replied.

"DESTROY, Max, Not Kill. There is a difference."

We continued to walk after that ignorant comment. We passed several stones and statues representing at least 1 emblem, or I guessed it was an emblem. We passed a bald guy, some weird looking dinosaurs, And another school. ANOTHER ONE.

We walked some more. The hallway was really long and filed with unidentifiable emblems. Max fell to his butt and complained. Ai picked him up and carried him. it wasn't cute as it was 'he's a dork and she's a messenger of hell, we shouldn't say anything'.

Soon, we passed by something we we're actually looking for: The Machine Room in which Young Sanmex's Plan was going to take place. The only way we knew that was because there was a wedding room right across the hallway.

"How do you suppose these machines work?" Amu asked aloud.

"How about I show you?" A voice came from behind.

The Doors shut immediately, and we found ourselves trapped in the machine room with Young Sanmex, who had on khaki shorts and a shirt to match his hair.

"Welcome to the Final Show! this is the part where I can take full duty in freeing my wife!" YS yelled excitedly.

"**I never agreed to this!**" Trione Yelled.

"You never had a choice, my love."

Soon, Max and I we're caught by 4 weird and random robots who seemed to come out of nowhere. We don't know why.

"Escape Now? You two will have to suffer while your girlfriends over there watch in agony!" YS yelled estatically.

"THEY ARE NOT OUR GIRLFRIENDS." I yelled.

Young Sanmex was laughing while walking over to the machine which controlled the other machine.

"Feed them to the Machine. Let us free their memories." YS said soundly.

WE attempted to move out of there, but it was useless. I couldn't summon my euryphic Sceptar for who knows what reason. Max couldn't even use his Dinoblade.

"This room is Magic Proof. No magic, not even summoning your puny swords from who knows where can happen in this room. You're stuck. HA. Face it, D-Team, I won." YS said uncontrollably.

We we're then slammed inside the giant piece of machinery in which we knew not what it did.

"**No, they succeeded in their plan. we can't stop them now.**" Trione said.

"**That Bastard Sanmex better have a goo-**" Shione said.

Then both voices in our head disappeared. Unlike the room, I was able to summon my Euryphic sceptar and Max was able to summon his dinoblade. we nodded at each other.

"3...2..." I counted down, then we rammed the door with all our might and broke it, falling out of the machine with our Dinoblades.

On the other side of the machine, Two dark brunnette girls with Identical facial features and blue dresses fell out.

"Oh fuck. I don't like this dress. it makes me look like you." One of the girls said.

"Shione, can't you see? that machine was to get us out of Rex and Max. How will we ever be able to reunite our memories with theirs?" The Other girl, we guessed was Trione, said.

"Well fuck." Shione said.

Shione and Trione ran over to us with our weapons in hand.

"Defeat the bastard who turned us into this." They said simultaneously.

"Gladly." I said, raising my euryphic sceptar.

I ran towards Sanmex and cut his back a little to show him the less-than-full power of my blade.

"You want to fight dirty? hahaha! I'll fight Extra dirty!" YS yelled, summoning his weapons, two giant blades that looked as if they came from a pile of radioactive yellow goop.

And that's when the real battle started.

_**To be Continued...**_


	11. TWTNMB: Part 2

**The World that Never Must Be**

**Part 2**

**Young and Younger**

We lunged at each other with fast speeds, but no damage was done. This method was used over and over again.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Rex?" Max asked from the sidelines.

"This is my battle, and I'm going to fight it!" I yelled back.

"But, Rex, If we team up..."

"I SAID I GOT THIS, MAX!"

Max stayed silent as the battle raged on. more swords were swung and still no damage was done, and no one had any scars, even after the large amount of time that had passed. But, the Swords Kept on swinging.

"If this keeps up, Rex will get tired and possibly die." Trione said.

Shione laid on the floor next to her, whining and complaining about how ugly she looks outside of Max's Head. Ai stood patiently next to the two, waiting for the fight to end. Amu rapidly bit her fingernails out of anticipation. Max grew angry with me, because he wouldn't listen to him. Young Sanmex and I continually fought for what seemed like days, although the time measured a measley hour. Then, the battle broke off for a few minutes.

"Seems like Ekkue has trained you well." Young Sanmex said loudly.

"Why do you even want Trione? It's not like you can have her forever." I replied.

"Simple, someone oh so smart and delicate like her deserves a loving husband."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a collection of Fucking Memories, I don't need a husband." Trione Snapped.

"She has a point, you ugly bastard." Shione agreed.

"You can't seem to agree? Well, then I must use force." Young Sanmex Proclaimed.

"There is one thing left before the battle restarts, Sanmex." I put in.

"Hm? and what would that be?"

"No one Fucks with Rex... Like GASTON!" I yelled.

I pulled out the summon stone I've had since the very beginning of my second adventure and summoned a character that I had never met. It took a lot of energy, but I received a message from Jeremy that read 'congrats on reaching lvl 100' and a large, burlesque, manly man popped out of the stone.

"What is Gaston doing here? this Castle is no place for Gaston!" Gaston said as he was summoned.

"Hey, Gaston, That guy in front of you is actually a beast in disguise." I told him.

"A BEAST? Why don't I kill him now? What has he done to hurt me?" Gaston Asked.

"Rex, Be Warned, Whatever your up too..." Young Sanmex Stuttered.

There was a long pause. Everyone was anticipation as what I was about to say. The words curled on my lips before I could say the exact words. Then, I let loose the words that would upset Gaston the Most.

"He Kidnapped Belle." I said finally.

Gaston went into full rage mode and charged at Young Sanmex while I rested for a bit.

"How did you know what to say?" Max Asked.

"Sora is one smart cookie." I replied.

"But we never met the real Sora. those were all just Lyokian Mirrors."

"I guess the Tales from The King never made it to you."

I started laughing at an Inappropriate time. Gaston had dealt all the damage he could muster, then disappeared.

"My Time To Shine. MTTS!" I said, still laughing.

No one else laughed at my stupid joke. But, Sanmex started making me feel pain instead of laughter with just one swing across my arm. I could tell he grew tired after the fight with Gaston, but I couldn't deal with that and let him heal, it was now or never. I pulled out my Euryphic sceptar, and it started glowing.

"Oh No. That's not a good sign." Young Sanmex said.

I Smiled halfway like a devil in disguise. I ran towards him while he had no way of defending himself. I sliced straight through him and he fell to the ground.

"Mercy, Meeeeeeercccccy!" He Pleaded.

"And why should I?" I replied.

"If you kill me now, then the future me will be killed!"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Trotejy's plans will be stopped without me and none of this would have ever happened!"

I Paused. When I was 14, this whole thing started. I found the Dinoblade in my room, and Max did the same. We met so many people on our way here, people died, and even our old Arch Nemisis, Seth, had passed away too. If we killed Sanmex Now, could it be that The Dinoblade's that appeared in our room that day would be gone? Would this even happen? What would happen if The Dinoblade's never appeared?

"I promise I won't kill you. Come with me." Young Sanmex said.

I put the Euryphic Sceptar away automatically. I had enough energy too, because the average strength could not put it away, but the sceptar chose me because of my strong will and tolerance of others. Young Sanmex opened a portal.

"Everyone else, stay behind. What I'm about to show Rex is only for his knowledge." Young Sanmex said to everyone.

They stayed put.

Sanmex and I walked through the portal. We weren't in the same world, it looked like, but an Alternate dimension.

"This is the year 2126. The Year you were born." Sanmex said.

"What does this have to do with anything? This year was on the brink of..."

I stopped midway. The area didn't look like it was on the brink of war, but it looked like a large garden, With huge Tree's and Beautiful flowers.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"This is the future in which trotejy never existed, because I never turned Mira Crazy, and she never threatened to destroy Ekkue. Because of this, she never cried. Eventually, They died together, because Ekkue never turned immortal, because he never wanted revenge." Sanmex Replied.

"But what does that have to do with the future changing this dramatically? I was sent to stop Seth, not Trotejy."

"Seth was Trotejy's Second Underling. He was being commanded all along, because you were the chosen one. With Trotejy never existing, and Me dead, Seth never had any motivation to try and enslave the world, and you never had to go back in time, because there was no war. Let's skip ahead 10 years."

"Wait, what?"

The Time moved really quickly, and everything was a blur. When it stopped, everything looked exactly the same.

"Notice anything different?" Sanmex Asked.

"No, Not Really." I replied.

"Take a closer look."

I went over to where only the portal could allow me to look. a young, blonde boy walked out of the house and sat on the porch.

"That's me!" I yelled.

"I wish there was someway I could do something for this world. I wonder if there is a machine that could send me to the past..." The Younger Rex said soundly.

"What Happened to Jonathon?"

"There was never a Backlander, So he never existed." Sanmex replied.

"No way. If I kill you, I would be stuck in the future, and I would never meet Max, Zoey, or anyone?" I asked.

"Exactly. Mayura, Not Even Trione or Shione would exist, because They are the Memories of the First Adventure you never had..."

"That's... not cool."

"We need to go back. You have 1 week until Trotejy plans his huge final blowout. Your Welcome." Sanmex said.

Then a bright flash came out of nowhere and blinded me. I woke up in the bed in my room.

"Rex, are you okay?" Max yelled in my ear.

"Rex, Come to! Please, don't die! YOU CANT DIE!" Amu yelled.

I got up, out of bed, Slapped Max across the face, hugged Amu and Zoey, then looked at all their faces at once.

"We Have 1 week Before Trotejy unleashes his final attack. Let's Do This Shit." I said.

"Rex, Welcome back." Trione said, Hugging me uncontrollably.

"1 week, Eh? We have a shitload of training to do." Ekkue said, walking in.

"We Can do this." Max said.

"One Last Battle and It's all over?" Zoey said.

"Everyone in this room right now is an Honorary part of the D-Team. We will travel across worlds and Survive every single attack Trotejy has for us when we fight in the Final War to Darkness and Save the world. Hand's in?" I said.

"Agreed." Ekkue said.

"Best Plan I've heard so Far." Max Agreed.

"Fuck Yeah! Time to Bitch Slap Trotejy until he Wet's his Panties!" Shione Agreed.

"I am Always with you and here in Spirit." Trione Agreed.

"The Forces of Hell are at your Command." Ai agreed.

"Just like Old times." Zoey Agreed.

"LETS DO THIS SHIT." I yelled.

Everyone put their hands in, threw them up, and our week of Intensive Training began.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

3D has reached it's conclusion. Enjoy it? Good, because you may need to read it again. The ending to this story is unnecessary for understanding the rest of the saga. There may or may not be another saga after this, but that depends on how many people like the story. if it's just a few people, I might not bother my time with it. If there is a lot, then I may make another Saga. These things take time and planning to do.

I'll upload the first chapter to 'DH3: The Final War To Darkness' in about a week. make sure you catch up!


End file.
